Worst Case Scenario
by Kaitou Ryuki
Summary: A young and talented FBI agent, Naruto Uzumaki faces many difficulties. Trying to solve his own mysteries, as he solves others, can he do it with the help of a certain raven haired man? Or is this the Worse Case Scenario? Eventual SasuNaru


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA**

_Ryuki: :D MUHAHAHA I have now made a story :3_

_Naruto: Yeah, and at my expense T~T_

_Ryuki: Awww, don't worry Naru, you'll enjoy it XD_

_Naruto: LIESSS_

_Ryuki: NO IT'S NOT! NOW SHUT UP AND ON WITH THE STORY~ ;D_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_SHHREEECCH_

"The plane has landed, prepare to get off board," the pilot announced.

"Ah, finally back home."

The figure walked past the terminal, and a beep could be heard in an empty parking lot, specially reserved for these specific missions, as he sat down in his 335i BMW.

_Click_

The man entered through the doorway in the middle of the night, shadows from the trees could be seen near the windows from the moonlight. The occasional empty styrofoam cup used to hold ramen could be seen in the kitchen and dining room table.

"Ugh, I'm fucking tired," mumbled the man as he plopped onto his medium sized bed and promptly fell asleep. His arm dangling down the side of the bed, along with his jean clad leg next to it.

Beside him a seemingly innocent alarm clock was flashing the numbers 12:15 a.m.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_BEEP_

_Thump_

"Oww, what the heck, who put wood on my bed? Hm? Oh." The figure stated, still blinking the drowsiness from his eyes. All of a sudden, a loud rumbling sound could be heard throughout the building, and the man stood up to get his daily fix of ramen ready for consumption.

As he poured the boiling hot water into his favorite miso ramen, he took a quick glance at the clock and froze.

"I woke up on time? Hah! I knew it was bound to happen someday! Dattebayo! (1)" he exclaimed as he gave a full blown smile that was rarely seen this early in the morning.

After waiting for the 3 minutes for the ramen to cook, he hurriedly tore of the paper and began to inhale his noodles, which were gone in less than a minute, and rushed out of his house, but not before retrieving his favorite and prized possession, Kyuu, his prized automatic gun.

The day was bright and warm, a great contrast to the day before as he headed off with a smile on his face. That is, until he got a phone call from his lovely boss that yelled at him for being late once again.

"AH! WHAT?! I SWEAR I'M ON TIME!! I EVEN CHECKED THE CLOCK DAMMIT!"

_''YOU IDIOT, IT'S DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME!!"'' _the person on the phone shouted.

" AHHH!! KUSO!(2)" exclaimed the figure as he stomped the gas pedal and expertly swerved between cars and swerved into the parking lot labeled ' AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY', but not before disturbing the otherwise peaceful morning once again. He rushed out of his car, locked it and high-tailed it into the building. Several scanners were in place to ensure maximum security around every entrance, even the hidden ones.

After bursting through the entrance, a flash of bright yellow could be seen dashing from the door to the elevator. Needless to say, everyone just resumed their usual things as this was a regular occurrence.

Once inside the elevator, the man could be firmly distinguished as a teen, not older than 17 years old, with bright, sunny blond hair and electrifying sky blue eyes. He punched the #24 button and panted slowly to regain his breath.

* * *

_In the office_

Minutes ticked off and the gulps of sake could be heard throughout the room due to the straining tension.

_BAM_

An infuriated, but beautiful lightly blond and well-endowed woman slammed her cup down as she began to lose her temper even more, if possible.

"Where the hell is that gaki (3), he should be here by now!!" she yelled so loud that the said 'gaki' heard it in the elevator as it came to a stop.

"Oh, shit I'm screwed," the blond stated under his breath and he walked up to the door and slowly, ah what the heck, he threw it open and shouted "Uzumaki, Naruto at your service!" while sporting his infamous foxy grin. However, he didn't get another word in before a huge sake bottle was thrown at his head, which he didn't manage to dodge after the gun shots, which grazed his hair, leaving a few strands to fall off.

"Oi! Ba-chan! Are you trying to kill me?!" Naruto yelled.

"YES YOU STUPID, ANNOYING GAKI!!! WHY ARE YOU OVER AN HOUR LATE?!" 'Baa-chan', otherwise known as Tsunade, shouted as angry tick mark appeared on her temples.

"Well, maybe if I wasn't gone on that mission for the month where you had to change the clocks, then I would have been on time!" Naruto retorted, much to the growing anger of Tsunade.

"Hn, dobe," muttered a certain raven haired man, who looked at the scene with a smirk on his pale, but handsome face.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME!?" shout Naruto.

"Dobe," the man repeated.

"YOU BASTARD!!" With that said, all that interrupted the oncoming battle was another slam of a cup on finely polished wood.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the director, "Now, Naruto, you and Sasuke have a D class mission, there have been a series of rapes around St. Frances, and all the girls have been soo psychologically damaged, that they start screaming whenever someone asks about it. Your mission is to find and apprehend the rapist."

"Piece of cake, when we're done, you owe me ramen Baa-chan," Naruto replied grinning.

"I'm not done brat, as payment for making us wait so long this morning, your going as a girl."Tsunade replied, loving Naruto's reaction.

"WHAAAT?!! OH HELL NO! You can't make me! Why don't you make him dress up as a girl!?" Naruto yelled in a voice that could be heard throughout the entire facility, while pointing at the raven haired man standing next to him.

"Because unlike you, he's going to be a teacher, retrieving intel from the faculty, and he doesn't make me wait for everyday like you." Tsunade finished with a hidden smirk behind her hands, knowing she won this argument.

"Ugh, whatever, this isn't over granny!" Naruto yelled out when Tsunade snapped her fingers and he was whisked away by Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, to the 'Disguise Floor'. And yes, it has it's own name because it was designed specifically for "dressing a person up" , even if they weren't exactly cooperating. Shouts were heard as the group dressed the unwilling man throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

**LATER**

A freshly shaven leg stepped off of a sleek Suzuki GSX-R1000, with a gracelessness that no one envied, as "she" stumbled a bit on the pavement.

* * *

(1)Believe it! XD

(2)Shit

(3)Brat

Kay, that's it for Chapter 1~

Hope you guys like it, cause that took a while to type XD


End file.
